warriors_wiki_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
NightClan
(This Clan is owned by Hawk) *Walks out of shadows* Why hello there... I see you have strayed from your nice, cozy, little home to walk in the shadows of Nightclan.. Im Hawkbreath. Follow me.. *turns around and stalks off into darkness* * Others: *'VineClan' *'StreamClan' *'MistClan' Differences: They barely follow the Warrior Code. For it means merely nothing to them. They call their clan together saying "All cats old enough to fight join under the Highthorn" Events: Multiple cats are training in The Dark Forest. Sandheart has just given birth to Smokestar's kits. Vixenkit- russet she-cat with green eyes. She is a twin to Foxkit. Foxkit- russet tom with amber eyes. He is a twin to Vixenkit. There is a prophecy sent by Starclan that was given to Shadowclaw saying "There is a threat coming.. and only 3 cats from Nightclan and 3 cats from Mistclan can save us from it..." Introduction: In the darkest part of the forest with stone ground with thorns in every crack is home to NightClan.. They are couragous and proud. They are willing protect every thorn on their dark territory. Their territory is between MistClan's marshes and StreamClan's river. Territory NightClan's territory is surrounded by a circle of tall trees and with little grass growing above the hard dirt in between cracks. Dens are usually in underground holes and are connected by tunnels. Camp: Stone ground with thorns in some cracks. Fresh-Kill Pile: Usually low but Nightclan cats get their own food somehow. Leader's Den: Under the Highthorn behind a moss overhang. It is surrounded by thorns except for a small hole. Highthorn: A tall, hard stone rock surrounded by thorns. The Dark Rocks: Stones surrounded by a circle of water. Leaders go there there in times of distress and Elders go there for some peace. This is NOT a place for kits. Deputy's Den: a small hole between warrior's and leader's den. A couple weeds surround it. Medicine Cat's Den: Under a small rock covered up by plants and flowers. Warrior's Den: A hole under three trees in a circle with thorns on the trees Apprentice's Den: a small hole rather near to the Medicine Cat's Den. It's covered up by tall grass. Nursery: Probably the nicest spot in Nightclan. It's filled with moss and playing kits. Elder's Den: A big hole under large tree. It is surrounded by mud. Members: Leader: Smokestar- large, muscular, battle scarred smoky black and gray tom with clear amber eyes and white wisps in it. He is intelligent, strong, and is great friends with all the leaders. (Apprentice: Deerpaw) (Mate: Sandheart) (Berry) Deputy: Hawkbreath-a battle-scarred brown tabby she-cat '' with black stripes and an unusual scar over her emerald green eyes. She is proud, couragous, and ambitious.('Apprentice:' Mudpaw) (Hawk) '''Medicine Cat:' Weedshine- Plain black she-cat with gray stripe running down her face in between her green eyes. She is kind and is willing to help anyone. (Hawk) Warriors: Shadowclaw-Muscular dark brown tom with green eyes and black stripes. He also has many battle scars and he will fight with every teeth and claw to save his clan. He is very loyal, determined, and strong. (Hawk) Brokenjaw - large, tall, slender dark brown tabby tom with shiny green eyes and a broken jaw. He is fiercely protective of his clan and will do anything to keep it thriving. He wants to be deputy very badly but is patiently waiting to see. (Berry) Spidertail-''' Black tom with white tail tip and amber eyes. He is selfish but he is a hard worker. (Hawk) 'Nightstone-' Dark gray she-cat with black stripes and unusual yellow-green eyes. She is fast and eager to try new things. ('''Apprentice: Antpaw) (Hawk) Darkfur-''' Brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is talented and feirce. (Hawk) 'Stonefang-' Light gray tom with black paws and brown eyes. He is sneaky and calm.('Mate:'Ravenfall) (Hawk) 'Fangheart-'''Tan she-cat with green eyes. She is clever and hates being out in the open. (Hawk) '''Featherfur-' Gray she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes. She is quiet and dark. (Hawk) '''Stormfire-'''Plain black tom with blue-green eyes. He is dark and mysterious. (Hawk) '''Crowflight- large, muscular, strong pure black tom with wispy white streaks and green eyes. He is brave and intimidating, and usually isn't scared by anything. (Mate: Graywing) (Ember) Lionheart- large, muscular, well-built, sleek golden she-cat with thick fur and stunning green eyes. Outgoing, proud, and fierce, she is one of the best fighters and battle tactic advisors. She has no wish to take a mate. (Ember) Sunripple- small but strong ginger tom with a darker ginger underbelly, a tabby tail, and amber eyes. He is friendly, kind, and just, and is an excellent mentor and teacher. (Apprentice: Brackenpaw) (Ember) Moongaze -''' a very small light grey she-cat with tiny paws and dark grey eyes. She is very sweet and calm but can be very shy and gets nervous easily. (Frosty) 'Spiderfur -' a skinny black tom with long legs and a white tail tip with bright yellow eyes. He is very quiet and reserved. He is often seen hunting by himself. (Frosty) 'Riverclaw -' a large muscular long-haired dark grey tom with deep blue eyes and tuffs on fur comming off the tips of his ears. He is very calm in any situation and will only use fighting as a last resort. ('''Mate: Russetflame) (Frosty) Yewfur- creamy yellow-brown tom with gray eyes. He is fierce and protective of his leader. (Twilight) Apprentices: Deerpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is very sweet and protective. (Mentor: Smokestar) (Berry) Antpaw-''' Light black pelt with a soft she-cat blue gaze. She is sweet, loyal, and always hyper for an adventure! ('''Mentor: Nightstone) (Hawk) Mudpaw-''' Brown tom with icy blue eyes. He is swift and confident.( Mentor:' Hawkbreath) (Hawk) '''Brackenpaw'- large brown tabby tom with black stripes, paler brown paws, and dark green eyes. He is fun-loving, friendly, and kind. (Mentor: Sunripple) (Ember) Queens: Sandheart-''' Sandy tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is feirce, caring, and very protective. ('''Mate: Smokestar) (Berry) Ravenfall-''' Dark gray she-cat with a glow of amber eyes. She is helpful and is always ready to fight for the kits.('Mate:'Stonefang) (Hawk) '''Graywing- tall, slender, pretty pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly, white tail-tip, and blue eyes. She is an amazing huntress and very intelligent, and prefers not to be thought of as weak or helpless, since she can defend herself very well. (Mate: Crowflight) (Ember) Russetflame -''' a dark red she-cat with light brown eyes and tiny black paws. She is very out-going and can be very sassy at times. ('''Mate: Riverclaw) (Frosty) Kits: Vixenkit-''' Russet she-cat with green eyes. Twin of Foxkit. She is energetic and loves to play battle with Foxkit. (Daughter of Sandheart and Smokestar) (Berry) 'Foxkit-' Russet tom with amber eyes. Twin of Vixenkit. He is playful, fierce, and strongly attached to Vixenkit. He also hates naps. (Son of Sandheart and Smokestar) (Berry) 'Flykit-' Small black she-cat with gray stripe down her back. She is always ready to defend her clan in the excitment of an adventure. (Daughter of Ravenfall and Stonefang) (Hawk) 'Mudkit-' Brown tom with three black stripes in his tail and pelt. He is clumbsy and is always getting into trouble with the warriors. (Son of Ravenfall and Stonefang) (Hawk) 'Ratkit-' Dark brown tom with gray paws. He is curious and loves to sit with the elders to hear their tales. (Son of Ravenfall and Stonefang) (Hawk) '''Elders: Spiderwing-''' Small, sleek black she-cat with brown legs, belly and tail tip. She is touchy and very lazy she could sleep all day. (Berry) '''Blacktail- Large, muscular, black tom with brown stripes across his green eyes on his face. He is very wise and bright. (Hawk) Rudett- Small red she-cat with green eyes. She is stubborn, colorful, and loves kits! (Twilight) Rippletail -''' a long-haired black she-cat with grey stripes on her tail and legs. She is very energetic and is often seen roaming around the camp. (Frosty) ''Cats outside of the Clans'' '''Kittypets: Echo-''' Slim silver she-cat with icy blue eyes who is curious about the forest but doesn't dare to take one step into it. She is also shy but helpful. (Hawk) '''Tuck- Fat, old white tom with orange stripes on his pelt and green eyes. He is grumpy and is starting to become deaf. (Hawk) Rouges: Pine: Tortoiseshell tom with long sharp claws. He is brave and sly. He can outsmart you easily. (Hawk) Loners: RPG Shadowclaw opened his brown eyes. Where am I? I must be dreaming.. " Hello Shadowclaw.." Shadowclaw whipped around to see someone familiar walking out of the shadows. "Thornstar!" Shadowclaw nearing shouted out of suprise. Another cat walked up besides Thornstar. "Cobratail! We've missed both of you dearly!" "We have a message for you." Cobratail meowed. Thorstar walked up besides Cobratail "There is a threat coming..a big one.. and only 3 cats from Nightclan and 3 cats from Mistclan can save us from it..." "Be brave my son," Cobratail brushed his tail against Shadowclaw's shoulder. They started to fade. " Wait! Don't leave! What does that mean?!" he started to run. "Be brave, my great warrior..I know you can do it.." "Waaaaiittt!!!" Shadowclaw yowled. But they were already gone.. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 18:39, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brokenjaw heard his denmate. "Rrr!" He smacked his paw against Shadowclaw's shoulder growling, "Could you be any more louder!?" A quiet snicker came from the entrance and Brokenjaw turned to see Sandheart. "Hmm!" He snorted at her and layed back down. She shook her head and dissappeared into the nursery. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 18:54, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkbreath walks up to Shadowclaw. "I told you to take out a border patrol!" She hissed. "Now get up and do it! I want you to patrol Mistclan's border today" Shadowclaw suddenly sat up. The dream! He remembered the dream he had last night. What did those words mean?? " Well are you just going to sit there like a peice of Fox dung or do something!" Hawkbreath growled. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 19:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brokenjaw sat up yawning in his unusual way. "Hawkbreath can I lead a patrol later?" He asked flicking his tail irritably. ~~ Sandheart grosled at Foxkit, "Sit and stay quiet!" He sat beside Vixenkit annoyed. Smokestar laughed and continued to talk to his mate. "Since the kits are close to apprenticeship I was wondering if you could start to go on patrol?" She nodded. "Id be glad too. Just not with Brokenjaw." He shook his head laughing. "Be nice to your brother." --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 19:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sure whatever" Sandheart murmured. "Foxkit if I tell you to sit down and be quiet one more time I'll...." Smokestar didn't hear the rest, he had already started walking away. Something caught his eye. Shadowclaw.. He was in the corner murmuring something to the sky.'' What was he saying..? He wondered curiously. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 19:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Smokestar watched him and called, "Shadowclaw. Come please!" He waited for the warrior. ~~ Spiderwing yawned and layed her head on her paws. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 19:32, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowclaw padded over to Smokestar. ''Am I in trouble? Did Smokestar seen me asking Starclan for answers? " Yes Smokestar?" He shifted nervously. ---- What were you doing?" He asked the warrior.--✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 19:49, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "W-What d-do you mean?" Shadowclaw studdered.. He knew he had been seen. "When..?" Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 20:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- He stared at Shadowclaw. "Quit acting like a kit that just got into trouble!" He snapped. "Now tell me." --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well," Shadowclaw started " I had a dream... Thornstar and Cobratail came to me.. they said something..I think it was a prophecy. They said "There is a threat coming.. and only 3 cats from Nightclan and 3 cats from Mistclan can save us from it..." Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 20:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- His eyes widen and he said nothing. (How about Vixenkit and Brokenjaw 2 of the cats?) --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:49, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- (ok) "Yeah, I don't know what it means.. but I have to go on border patrol now.. We'll talk later." Turns and runs off. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, Stonefang you come too." Shadowclaw was gathering his patrol group. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- He sat down puzzled. He decided to go to the medicine den and speak with Weedshine. Luckily they were great friends. When he got there he called, "Weedshine! I need to speak to you." --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 21:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Weedshine was busy sorting out herbs."Comfrey, Lavender go here. Catmint there" she murmured. She heard her name as her ears prickled up. "Yes Smokestar" she mewed as she walked out of her den. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:42, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Have you had any.. dreams or prophecies recently?" He asked looking very confused and puzzled. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 21:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "...No none that I know of..Why? What happend?!" Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Shadowclaw received a visit from Thornstar and Cobratail last night. And they said, "There is a threat coming and only 3 cats from Nightclan and 3 cats from Mistclan can save us from it" He replied sitting next to her. "Any ideas?" --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 22:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh no!" she said in shock. "We must find out!!" Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 22:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I just wonder who the cats are.." he meowed. ~~ Vixenkit pushed Foxkit off his paws. He smacked a paw against her side. "Iee!" She sqeaked in suprise. Sandheart meowed, "Expect the unexpected, Vixenkit." Vixenkit nodded and aimed at Foxkit's paws. Foxkit got ready to deflect the attack by dodging. Vixenkit smirked and instead of his paws landed squarely on his back. Suprised he squeaked and tumbled over as he did the wrong deflecting move. Sandheart stood up. "Nice job both of you! Foxkit, first move suprised you sister and now learned something. Vixenkit, first learned a valuble lesson and now suprised your brother! You are wonderful my little fighters!" She praised her kits. Vixenkit stood tall as well as Foxkit. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 23:52, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightstone walked up to Antpaw as the little apprentice's chest slowly rose up and down deep into her sleep. "Antpaw, wake up. We have to go on dawn patrol." Antpaw sat up as she opened her mouth to let out a huge yawn. "Ok i'm coming." rumbled Antpaw. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 01:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Nightstone and Antpaw walked out, Sunripple waited outside with his apprentice, Brackenpaw. "We'll be coming on the dawn patrol with you," Sunripple told them. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ok great" Nightstone replied back. "Smokestar wants us to patrol Mistclan's border again!" Nightstone leaned closer and whispered, " I think somethings up.." Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 03:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Deerpaw pounded past them heading for Smokestar's den. She was almost a blur! When she got there she burst inside and said. "What's going on?! Why is it MistClan all the time?" Smokestar glared at her. "You know better Deerpaw now go! I want you to join a patrol." She glared at him awhile before saying, "Why so secretive? Should I tell Sandheart?" He shook his head. "She knows why." Deerpaw sighed and stalked angrily out of the den. ---✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 03:22, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightstone watches as Deerpaw stompes out of Smokestar's den. "Hey Deerpaw, would you like to join us?" Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 03:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Deerpaw shook her fur and nodded. Whats with that overhanging cloud? She slowly went up to them. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 03:30, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well we best be going before Hawkbreath comes growling at us. That bossy furball." Nightstone lead the patrol out into the forest. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 03:35, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You know Sandheart trains her kits." Deerpaw meowed trying to start a conversation. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 03:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Probably to keep them quiet," Nightstone mumbled sniffing the air for scents. "Deerpaw do you smell anything?" Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 03:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Prey, the borders. What am I a newly made apprentice? I should be a warrior but because of my injury I missed training and I'm making up for it.." she stubbonly. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 03:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Alright, alright calm down now! Lets remark our scents we don't want any trouble." Nightstone started but she was interupted by a growl. (How about a Mistclan patrol comes) Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 04:09, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Featherflight, the MistClan deputy, snarled. She was at the head of the patrol with Hawkflight, Berryspirit, and Scarredpool, the medicine cat, behind her. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 04:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What do you want." hissed Nightstone. She could see the disgust in their eyes behind their horrible stench. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 04:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Must we ask you the same thing." Berryspirit spat shouldering his way to the front. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 04:29, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We are just patrolling the border," Nightstone snapped " Like we're suppose to!" Nightstone was getting really annoyed. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 04:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Berryspirit you piece of Foxdung! Keep your bird mouth shut!" She growled to the young warrior pushing him back. She turned back to Nightstone. "I'm sorry about him hes slightly angered.." she meowed. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 04:35, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Its fine.." muttered Nightstone. "Anyways hows things in Mistclan..?" Nightstone wondered if anything weird was going on like it has been in Nightclan. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 04:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We've been checking your border enough! Extra time and extra check! We have been patrolling this border for a ling time!" She said keeping it simple. "Plus others you don't need to know." "Yeah and don't send you little spys to our camp either!!" Berryspirit spat stepping over the border. "Berrysp-" she was interuppted by a loud yowl as Talonstar came over. He sent Berryspirit home and turned to NightClan. Do I have full permission to speak to Smokestar? Its important and I must speak right away." He meowed. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 16:55, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightstone eyed Talonstar suspiciously, "Follow us," he finally decided and stalked off into the darkness of the forest. "You better not be pulling any tricks on us!" She muttered. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 19:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Deerpaw hissed at her. "How dare you speak to a leader that way! And as my father!" She growled. Deerpaw was Talonstar's daughter. She left MistClan though and joined NightClan. (I'm thinking how about Deerpaw and Vixenkit instead of Brokenjaw?) --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:12, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "With all these Mistclan patrols who knows what they're planning!" Nightstone eyed Talonstar again. "And I hope you remember it was your decision to join Nightclan, you must be loyal or we'll send you back!" She growled. (Ok.. and Shadowclaw is there of course right?) Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 20:21, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She stopped her eyes pretty much showing all the anger she can and she growled menacingly to nightstone. "I'll leave NightClan then. I don't need to listen to you.." she went and stood flanking her father. Talonstar twitched his ear angrily but did nothing else. (Of course! Why would he see the prophecy if he wasn't in?) --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Fine, one less mouth to feed! Come on let's go I don't want to stand here all day." Niightstone started to lead the way again to Nightclan. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 20:46, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moongaze padded out of the warriors den and sat down next to Spiderleg who easily towarded over the minature she-cat. Moongaze looked around the camp and smiled happily. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Nightstone walked into camp being followed by Talonstar and the rest of the patrol. Hawkbreath walked up to them. "What's going on here?" She flicked her tail towards Talonstar. "He needs to speak with Smokestar," Nightstone grumbled annoyingly as she pushed through. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:42, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Talonstar walked into Smokestar's den and they spoke. Deerpaw stood at the entrance to the apprenrices den staring at Nighstone. "Have you had a prophecy?" Talonstar asked smokestar. He nodded and they continued to speak. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 21:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- ~~ Shadowclaw stared at the leader's den wondering what they were discussing. ''Did Mistclan have the prophecy too..? ''He saw the anger in Deerpaw's eyes. ''What happened on that patrol?? '' (Maybe Smokestar could call Shadowclaw into the den) Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 22:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Shadowclaw!" Smokestar called. Talonstar sat down. "I have a feeling that some of my warriors saw this too." He meowed. "Who?".Smokestar asked. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 23:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowclaw walked into the den nervously. "Yes Smokestar," he dipped his head in respect of the Mistclan leader. "Hello Talonstar." Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 23:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Talonstar dipped his head. "I heard you had a prophecy? So did my medicine cat, Scarredpool." He mewed. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 00:08, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Y-Yes.. I did.." Shadowclaw was shocked he tried not to studder. He tried to sound more clearl and more confident. "Yes, with Mistclan and Nightclan. Does Scarredpool, by any chance, know what it means..?" Shadowclaw wanted to get as many answers as he could about the strange prophecy. Hawkbreath]]*Swoop Swoop* 00:33, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ----